ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Billiontrix
The Omnitrix, micknamed the Billiontrix '''is the Omnitrix in the Delta Timeline used by Billy Billions. It loo just like the Delta Omnitrix at first, but it was altered by his tech people. Appearance The Billiontrix used to look like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape. When Billy selected his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. When Billy as Four Arms defeated Ben Delta in that timeline, he brought it to his tech people and design producers to give it a little appearance and feature upgrade. The Billiontrix now has a black and gold band with a circular dial. The dial has a extra pair of buttons on it's left side. The faceplate has a DNA image that the alien heads appear on. Modes Features * The Billiontrix has the DNA of 1,000,912 alien forms (including Human) installed in a Data Bank, inside the Billiontrix itself. ** Of those, 75 are currently unlocked and Bryce has used and named 41. * The Billiontrix has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full-color holographic wheel. ** The default is the hologram. * The Billiontrix has a GPS installed. * The Billiontrix can alter the user's clothing to fit alien forms. (Usually doesn't) * The Billiontrix alters its size to suit the user. * The Billiontrix has Voice Command. * The Billiontrix has an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) This A.I. functions like a sentient being. It's named Chromotana. * The Billiontrix can show a database of all unlocked aliens. * The Billiontrix can create a holographic map. * The Billiontrix has two-way communications with Azmuth, phones, and radios. ** Hotlines are his mom, his dad, his butler, and Chromotana. * The Billiontrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Billiontrix can teleport through Azmuth's teleportation channel. ** Billy stumbled upon this feature on accident and used Galvan tech to improve his Billiontrix. * The Billiontrix can repair genetic damage. * The Billiontrix can access DNA Fusions. * The Billiontrix has an evolutionary feature, as Billy dubs it, the Ultimizer. * The Billiontrix has a Disguise function that allows it to remain hidden. ** Normally, it does this by adapting to the DNA of the default form. *** This means that if a Pyronite put it on, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Pyronites. *** If Billy turns into an alien, such as Diamondhead, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Petrosapiens. ** For Billy, it appears as a black sports watch. ** When transformed, it turns totally transparent, until accessed by the user. ** It does this because its true form is really big and obnoxious. * The Billiontrix can alert the user of danger nearby. * The Billiontrix can hack into any technology within a 10-mile radius. (Undiscovered) * The Billiontrix can create Null Void portals. (Discovered, but unsure of how to use) * The Billiontrix talks in a robotic feminine voice. * Azmuth has installed a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. ** If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. * When the area where the Billiontrix symbol would appear (if it isn't visible) is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled or unlocked if it has already been sampled. ** Likewise, if the symbol is visible and is touched, the DNA may be sampled. * The Billiontrix has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. ** The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. * The Billiontrix has a "Temporary Unlocking" system. ** This allows the user to use a form, chosen by the Infinity, for a short amount of time or for a specific task. ** That form will be locked once more when the transformation ends. * The Billiontrix has a Master Control function. ** This allows the user to switch forms with just a thought. ** This means the user will stay transformed until s/he chooses to revert or has taken too much damage. * The Billiontrix has a way of transferring any exercise that is performed by the alien forms to Billy's body. ** This does ''not'' mean that if Billy were to use Four Arms to lift a car that Bryce would gain exercise equivalent to that. ** This does mean that Billy would gain the level of exercise that Four Arms did, so he still has to push himself, even when using a strong alien. * The Billiontrix has a failsafe that will revert the user to the default form if s/he takes too much damage. * The Billiontrix's true form is a gauntlet with the Potis Altiare attached to the faceplate. ** This is what gives it it's power. ** This allows it to power high-level features such as Master Control, Temporary Unlocking, Transformation Randomizer, the A.I., and the Ultimizer. ** This also allows the user to stay transformed for upwards of two hours, dependent on the alien form. Known Aliens '''Ultimate Forms Category:Omnitrices